Pasos
by Shun4Ever
Summary: ¿Cómo huir de algo que no puedes huir? ¿Acaso puedes esconderte del destino que te acecha? ...


NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada

Persecución por la ciudad hasta que llega a un edificio, en teoría seguro. Se encuentra con alguien y se siente seguro pero de pronto, ese alguien desaparece y se queda sola. La ruptura de cristales comienza y con ello, el malo sigue dañando su cuerpo.

Intenta huir de nuevo pero no puede, la herida grave del tobillo no le deja escapar. Ve al agresor pero no lo identifica. Se levanta y va a orta estancia. Pierde la noción de la realidad por un instante y cuando la recupera, ve un mensaje escrito en la pared de cristal.

En sus ojos, sólo quedan las dos primeras palabras.

De nuevo el asesino frente a ella, cuando está tan débil que no puede ni siquiera moverse. Un haz de luz ilumina la estancia. Abre mucho los ojos pues esas serás las últimas imágenes que verá…

Ella misma, vestida de negro, encapuchada y con un cuchillo en mano. Cuchillo que un segundo después se le clava en el cuerpo. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la asesina. Lo último que alcanza a decir antes de fallecer, son las palbras antes vistas en el mensaje…

"I xq"

Otra puerta de cristal. Empujó el vidrio con el corazón latiendo de manera extrema. Las piernas parecían querer detenerse pero no podía. Si lo hacía, si llegaba a detenerse, él le daría alcance y sería su fin. Atravesó la pesada puerta y siguió corriendo con las fuerzas que le quedaban. El suelo, de mármol color canela, contrastaba en el lugar pues la luz apenas encontraba paso por las enormes ventanas a ambos costados del pasillo.

La ciudad estaba oscureciendo. Las personas que en ellas habitaban salían de sus trabajos con afán por llegar a casa junto a sus familiares pero no él… Él seguía y seguía recorriendo pasillos y más pasillos en ese edificio que parecía un interminable laberinto.

Volteaba cada par de zancadas, asegurando que no estuviera tras de él, hasta que encontró una estancia que le pareció segura. Echó el cierre de seguridad a la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo, intentando recuperar todo el aliento perdido y a la vez, llorando con desesperación cual niño extraviado en el mercado.

Pasos. De nuevo pasos cerca de la puerta. Se levantó del suelo y volteó aguantando la respiración, mirando a la puerta como sí así pudiera evitar que su perseguidor entrara en ella. Pasos. Cada vez más cerca… más cerca hasta detenerse, él lo sabía, justo a la altura dónde se encontraba pero al otro lado de la puerta. Podía escuchar su respiración tranquila, la risa burlona que le había estado siguiendo y podía notar cómo le miraba, cómo le examinaba aún a través de las paredes.

No pudo aguantar más y volvió a correr, ahora evitando muebles y esquivando ventanas para no ser interceptado por ese hombre. Presentía su final estaba cerca pues bien sabía ese hombre no pararía hasta darle alcance. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le seguía con tanto ímpetu? Cruzó la última estancia que creía había en la habitación y quedó paralizado. Ese hombre, al menos eso imaginaba, estaba frente a él. Y de nuevo… No pudo ver nada.

La silueta de una persona, vestida con gabardina y un sombrero de pescador. Oscuro, negro, inapreciable su rostro o manos, como si de la misma sombra se tratase, estaba frente a él. Con el aliento y la respiración retenidas por lo que estaba presenciando y el temor que ese ente le producía.

Volteó de pronto al escuchar el sonido de su voz. Una voz que dejó de sonar hacía años, al menos para él. Volteó ante la advertencia de esa persona y se sorprendió, de nuevo, al comprobar que la sombra que le perseguía ya no estaba frente a él. Respiró un poco más tranquilo y enfocó su mirada en esa persona perdida en el tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su último encuentro? ¿Aún le recordaba? ¿Por qué le hablaba de nuevo? Preguntas que quedaron muertas en su cabeza pues no había podido siquiera entablar conversación.

- No es seguro acercarte a ventanas – Le decía mientras le acercaba a su cuerpo, tirando de su brazo derecho. – Ni a las puertas. Si haces eso, él no vendrá. No te arriesgues o comprenderás…

¿Comprender? ¿Qué debía comprender? Pestañeó como intentando asimilar de mejor manera lo escuchado. Quería averiguar más, el porqué de esa persecución, porqué él y no otro. Estaba por hablar cuando el sonido de un trueno y la consecuente luz, le sacó de su concentración.

Sus ojos se abrieron casi desencajados. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Las paredes, también de cristal, estaban escritas. Un mensaje que sólo él entendió pero no quiso comprender en ese momento. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron ante la visión y de nuevo, todo quedó a oscuras. Su acompañante ya no estaba, sólo él frente al mensaje. Incluso el leve olor a hierro había desaparecido. Ahora sólo quedaba la nada...

Pasos. ¿De nuevo? El corazón volvió a latirle con intensidad, las piernas le comenzaban a fallar una vez más y el cuerpo parecía paralizado por ese sonido. La risa malvada regreso, y con ella, comenzaron sus pasos acelerados por la estancia. Como sí pudiera esconderse, como si pudiera escapar.

Corrió una estancia tras otra pero no por mucho tiempo. Tras la tercera puerta, encontró lo que no quería. La sombra estaba esperando por él.

- Es inútil que corras – Una voz que no creyó reconocer mas sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas. - Conozco tus ideas, vivo cada uno de tus recuerdos, sé cada uno de tus movimientos.

La sombra se acercaba más hasta él y lo único que podía hacer era retroceder hasta que chocó contra una pared. Tanteó con las manos, buscando quizá la salida, empleando su última esperanza en esa empresa.

La sombra fue de a poco tomando forma, el gorro era color amarillo, como bien había imaginado pero la gabardina era negra, negra como el rostro o las manos. La mano izquierda se dejó ver, mostrando un nada alentador cuchillo. Y aunque ni siquiera lo alzó, él sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Quería suplicar pero su boca apenas si cumplía dicha orden. Tan sólo podía mirar… y llorar… llorar por todo lo que iba a dejar atrás y por el miedo que sentía en ese instante.

- Tus ideales… - La risa macabra se escuchó de nuevo, ahora más cerca, justo frente a él. – Inútiles… justo como tú.

Un segundo, apenas si notó el movimiento. El acero pasó por su piel como sí ésta fuera mantequilla. El aliento se le detuvo y un dolor extremo le dejó sin habla ni movimiento. Estiró su mano dando alcance al gorro de pescador, aferrándolo como si así pudiera dañar a su agresor. Sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. El rostro de su asesino se mostró ante él.

Ahora todo eran sombras, todo era oscuridad, tan sólo los ojos extrañamente claros de su agresor resaltaban en ese lugar. Sus labios, al fin se movieron, dejando escapar como último aliento, la frase que encontrara escrita en sangre en aquel frío pero duro cristal.

- ¿Y por qué… ?


End file.
